It is desirable, in various locations, to erect a rail or rack from which clothing can be hung. In the majority of cases, such a rail or rack must be attached to the wall, by special fastenings. In many cases, however, such as in closets, bathrooms, hotel rooms and the like, it is clearly impossible to install a permanent fixture. Where the clothing is wet, and must be drip-dried, then it is desirable to hang the clothing directly over the bathtub. Bathtubs are usually installed with a rail for carrying a shower curtain, but when clothing is suspended from such a rail water will drip onto the floor rather than the bathtub.
Accordingly, there have been proposed in the past, devices which can be attached between the shower rail and the enclosure around the bathtub. One such device is shown in Canadian Letters Patent No. 748,729. In that case, a pair of tubular rods are arranged in a telescoping formation, and a spring is located in the larger of the two rods, forcing the small rod outwardly.
One of the rods is provided with a pad for engaging the enclosure around the tub, and the other rod is provided with a hook for engaging the shower rail.
The device worked effectively, but has proved relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a device of the same type, but which incorporates modifications in the structure of the hook and modifications in the fastening of the hook to the spring, and the securing of the hook in the free end of the rod, so as to make the entire structure cheaper to manufacture. At the same time an improved appearance is provided, giving the device a more marketable appealing design.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.